Don't plan on changing who I am!
by dorie087
Summary: Story of what might have happened to the handsome Vince after Fast and Furious ended. He meets someone new and its like looking in a mirror. Only question is will he like what hesees or not? Sorry if it sounds lame its my first story.
1. My girl

I only own Frankie, any similarites are not meant to be. I don't own any thing from Fast and Furious and I really don't own Vince for as much as I wish I did.

* * *

I drink harder, play harder and race harder than most guys. Most people think I am nothing but a bad attitude topped with bad habits. People are usually talking about me, and rarely ever in a good way, but I could care less. The people in my town hardly ever approve of any thing I do or say. Knowing that just makes me act worse. I grew up hard and tough and don't plan on changing any time soon. I refuse to take anyone's crap. I talk shit and can back it up. I've been called a ball buster, and a bitch many times. What can I say trouble loves me, and I can't resist causing disapproving looks when I pull in. I have lived in the same small dust covered town since my mom ran off and my dad drank himself to death. Tustertin ain't much of a town though, more like a gas station and a church right off the highway.

I have been on my own since I was 16 and I have learned to love it. The only person I've ever been responsible for is myself and I like it that way. I've owned my dads auto shop since he died. The one thing my old man was good for was teaching me about cars. I was holding a wrench before I could walk. By the time I was 18 I had fixed up a nice 1977 Chevy Camero. It may not look like much on the outside, but she outruns half the fancy racecars at Racewars every time. I live for the weekends when I can go race. For that limited time from the start line to finish, I am truly free. Nobody judging or trying to control me. The only thing that matters is reaching that line before the car next to me, which usually isn't too hard.

But after the races are over its back to my small town to stir the pot some more with the church ladies. Even if I didn't have a bad attitude they still wouldn't approve of me. I was born on the wrong side of the tracks, come from a family that was no good. My long bright fire engine red hair, dark makeup, tattoos and piercings don't go over well with the ladies either. Needless to say I am not the girl they want their sons to bring home for dinner. But that's ok with me though, I'm not really a meet the parents kind of girl anyway. I'm more the party till dawn fool around in the back of my car then push the guy out of the car drive off kind of girl. The ladies think I drink too much, if they only knew what their own sons were doing. My life may nit be too interesting, but it works for me. I had settled for sending the old ladies spinning in circles, but what I didn't know was that pretty soon I wasn't going to be the only one causing those circles.

* * *

So this is just the beginning I know it's super short, please tell me if you like it so far. Please be gentle this is my first time. Vince's Pov next chapter for a while. 


	2. Vince

Again I don't own Vince or anybody else from Fast and Furious.Still wishing though.

* * *

It was a hot sticky day, the kind of day I hate now-a-days. It had been six months since my accident with the trucks and Dom. After I got out of the hospital, I found out Dom and the gang had split. Dom and Letty had run down to Mexico. Lenny just vanished after a while. I didn't know what I wanted to do after the stupid physical therapy for my arm. The doctors said I was real lucky I didn't lose it all together. Real lucky… 

I hadn't heard from anybody for at least four months. I decided if they could split so could I. I packed up all my shit and started driving down the highway. Wherever I ran out of gas that's where I would stop. Little did I know that decision would land me in a little rinky dink town called Tustertin. I pulled in, found myself a real cheap Motel, and figured first order of business was to see what this shit hole had to offer. Saw plenty of bars which was a promising sign, a plain little church, a gas station that looked deserted and luck being on my side an auto shop. I thought maybe I could see if the guy was hiring. But first I thought I would stop in at one of the bars and find out about the guy. Didn't want to bother if he was an asshole or something.

I walked in my 6'4 muscular frame crowding the doorway. Everybody looked my way, I could feel the old bartender's eyes sizing me up. I slowly walked over to the bar took a seat and sat there a moment.

"We don't get many strangers round here. What can I get ya?" the old man's raspy voice asked.

"I'll take a whiskey straight." I responded. He poured the drink and set it down in front of me.

"You passing through? Or you planning on resting for a while?" the man asked. At first I didn't respond merely lifting my drink and chugging some down. Letting the whiskey burn my throat and warm me up.

"Thinking bout staying for a lil while. Looking for a place out of the city." I responded looking around for the first time. I seemed to have picked the bikers bar from the appearance of all the old men in the bar. Long beards and bandanas seemed to be required. At least I didn't stand out when it came to tattoos. Though no one would have been able to see mine because of the long sleeved shirt I wore. I finished my drink and the bartender filled it up again. I gave him a questioning look.

"On me kid welcome to Tustertin. Names Dave." he stated now holding out his hand to me. I gave it a firm shake and replied "Vince".

"Boys this is Vince, these are our regulars, Tommy, Mike, Tony, Randy." at this statement the other biker looking guys nodded there heads. By the end of the night they had all bought me a drink. If this was any preview of how this town was gonna be I was really going to like it here. I managed to remember before I left to ask about the auto shop across the road. Dave started swearing and mumbling.

"He's just mad because last time Frankie was here some chairs got busted in a bit of a scuffle. That kid gets wild after a night of drinking. Things will be forgotten next time Frankie comes in with a bunch of business for Dave." one of the guys who's name I couldn't remember nodded.

Looks like this Frankie guy was going to be a guy after my own making. Party hard till you can't anymore. After this I stumbled to my Motel room, and passed out on my bed.


	3. The Race

I don't own anything except the girl. Warning there is some not so nice language, hope you don't take offence and if you might maybe you just shouldn't read my story.Hope you like it.

* * *

The next afternoon after I crawled out of bed with my head pounding. I went to grab some food at the gas station when I heard a kid talking with a friend real excited about some Racewar event going on. I hadn't raced since before the accident and could feel my heart instantly start pounding harder, the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins. I asked the kids about it and they said the races were starting in an hour just outside town. I had to go. I could make some money real easy at a Racewar out here in the middle of nowhere, where the guys were bound to be a lil slower than back in the city.

After I got my car ready and drove out I saw the big banner hanging across a broken gate. I paid the entrance fee, and they wrote 374 on my window. By now the adrenaline was pumping through my whole body. I could feel my muscles tightening and relaxing and I pulled up in line. I won my first three races, I decided I would do one more race and then head back to town. The sun was starting to set, I pulled up in line once again. I almost laughed as I looked over at the car I'd be racing. This Camero looked as if they had pulled it from the junk yard put some duck tape on it and were gonna try and race me. This should be a piece of cake.

We pulled up to the line, they signaled us to go and I was off. I had pulled out first and had at least a 10 foot advantages to the old beater. I was almost at the finish line when I saw the grey rusty Camero fly past me. I couldn't believe it. There was no way that that car just beat me. I felt anger course through me. That piece of shit car just beat me. I stopped my car and just stood there if the guy wanted his money he could come get it. I stood there glaring at the tinted windows, my arms folded across my chest, my best ass kicking face on. I watched the door open real slow to only see a black shiny high heel step out. The legs that followed seem to go on forever covered in black skintight leather. Not only did I get beat by the piece of junk it was a chick driver. My day was just getting worse and worse. But this chick looked real good. She had bright red hair that was in waves all down her back, a black and red lace corset top that just barely held her chest in. I watched her bounce as she sauntered over to me. I managed to regain my hardass look. She stopped in front of me gave me a look of her own. Then looked me up and down as I probably had just to her.

"Now there there baby don't be a sore loser." she seductive voice smiled at me as she held out her hand for the cash. Her lip was pierced and her eyes were a dark green. When I looked down at her up turned hand I saw she had a tattoo on her wrist, it was some kind of Celtic knot. I laid the money in her little palm. Watched her smile and turn to walk back to her car. I noticed she had another tattoo on her shoulder it looked like a wolf howling at a moon. Then I noticed how her ass moved as she walked away. The girl was fine and if she could beat me she could race too. I changed my mind about leaving so soon. I leaned against my car and watched the girl for a while. She didn't seem like the normal race girl. She was all by herself until a guy who would have made me look small walked up to her and she gave him a big hug. I could hear her laugh and start talking to the guy, they headed off into the crowd.

"Vince is that you sweetheart?" I heard a bell like voice ask. I turned to see another girl that I'm sure I had seen before. "It's me, Amy! What are you doing all the way out here. Come have a drink." I didn't have a chance to respond or tell her I was thinking about leaving again, before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to a group of people drinking and tail gating. She handed me a Corona just like I used to drink. She started talking about how we had met at a race back when I was still with the team. The girl never stopped talking. I heard a laugh and turned to see the red head out of the corner of my eye. She was giggling and sitting on the big bald guy's lap. I turned back to the Amy girl who was still yammering away. After a little while the red heads group was getting louder. Their radio was blaring out of the white truck, and the girl and her bald friend and some other guys were doing shots. I watched as the girl managed to keep up with the guys twice her size and then pass a couple of them up. I could her velvet voice talking with the guys.

"The races today were pretty pathetic. The last guy I raced today I should have just taken the money from him before the race. He thought he was real bad even after I smoked him. He pushed it too soon and I knew it would be over and I would be disappointed, hate to see him in the bedroom." she laughed, and I knew she wasn't talking about me. What a little bitch. She turned and saw me staring at her, she didn't even turn away quick she stared at me real hard and then just walked off and started kissing some random guy from the crowd next to her group. The guy looked shocked at first but when a hot( even if she is a bitch) chick like her starts kissing ya you don't fight too long. I figured that was it I was done with this day. I didn't even say goodbye to Amber or Amy or whatever her name was. I drove home and besides the decent amount of money in my wallet the day was a waste. The beer was warm and I didn't get any, and on top of that that little skank beat me, what kind of day was that?

* * *

Hopefully you like the story! More to come sooner or later. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Frank's Auto Shop

Don't own anything form Fast and the Furious. But if someone wants to buy me Vince I won't complain!

* * *

Another morning of dragging. I got myself some food and decide that I might as well as go to the Frank guy about a job. I walked over to the shop and pushed open the dusty door. A lil bell rang as the door shut but that was the only thing that moved in the shop. I stood there waiting for a minute. Then I croaked a hello hoping somebody would here me. The office door swung open and I couldn't believe it. The red head from the night before stepped out. Only today she was in a blue greased up jumpsuit, and her red hair in high long wavy pigtails. She was wiping her white little hands on a towel. She raised her browns when she recognized me.

"Look buddy I don't know what you want but if you're here because your dumb male ego was hurt last night I don't do refunds."

"Actually I was here to see Frank." I almost growled at her.

"What about?" she asked real nosey.

"Not that it matters to you, but I was hoping he was hiring." She stood there looking at me with a really skeptical look on her face. Finally, she took two more steps bringing us close enough I could smell oil and some kind of perfume on her; the mix sent my brain whirring. She extended her hand; I just starred at it like it would bite. After she took it back I heard "Then Hi names Frankie what can I do for you." While I just stood there cursing myself for being such an ass she stood now crossing her arms somewhat glaring at me.

FRANKIE'S POV

I was in the office of the shop trying to fix the inner mechanism for a door lock one of the cars needed when I heard the bell on the door ring. Since it is never an emergency in this town I took my time getting up and wiping my grease covered hands off. I heard a man's deep gruff voice say hello. I pushed the door open with my elbow and stepped out into the shop.

I looked up to be surprised to find the guy from the Races the night before. He was wearing some baggy jeans and an AC/DC shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. His brown hair was all messily spiked, and he still hadn't shaved his little almost goatee. He looks scruffy yet very sexy. After looking him over, I started to wonder why he was here, and how he had found me.

"Look buddy I don't know what you want but if you're here because your dumb male ego was hurt last night I don't do refunds." I merely stated with a hint of an attitude.

"Actually I was here to see Frank." he growled back at me. I almost laughed, ever since I first got the shop people who don't know me always assume I'm a guy. Still I almost had to laugh. This guy seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me, and yet I was just the person he wanted to see.

"What about?" I asked hoping to pull it off with a straight face.

"Not that it matters to you, but I was hoping he was hiring." Ouch, it looked as if someone is still sore about the race yesterday. Not wanting more trouble than I really needed with him I held out my hand, when he merely looked at me as if I was offering him something poisoned I withdrew it. Well if he was going to be like that, I looked him square in the eyes wanting it to hit him hard.

"Then Hi names Frankie what can I do for you." Then I watched as his blue eyes as what he just heard sunk in. Suddenly he didn't look as hard back at me. But his glare was still pretty intense, if I hadn't been around so many tough guys when I was younger I might have actually cracked under it.

"You hiring then Frankie?" he placed extra emphasis on my name. Looks like it would take more than a little embarrassment to break his cool exterior.

"I don't know, you got any skill with cars?" I replied coldly.

"I race em, fix em, grew up with em." his voice rumbling from deep in his chest.

"If you fix like you race I don't think I can hire you." I said to see what kind of reaction I'd get. I saw his jaw tighten and relax, his hands became fist. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. I watched him start to turn to leave. I could use a little help around the shop, even if he did have an attitude and wasn't that great of a racer an extra mechanic might help. Hell pushing his buttons might even be a little fun too. "When can you start?" I asked as he reached for the door. He stopped, turned his head a little to look at me.

"Now." it seemed to be all he could say without snapping off on me.

"Fine there is a jumper in the back that might fit you. I need to start and fix the breaks on this Chevy. Think you can handle that?" I said as I led him to the back of the workshop. Grabbing a dusty torn jumper out of a box and tossing it to him. She straightened up and seemed to puff out his chest.

"I know I can handle it." I watched him throw the jumper on; it was a little big on him. I pointed to the toolboxes against the wall.

"You can use those but if you take anything being fired will be the least of your worries." With that, I walked back into my office and started working with the lock from before.

* * *

For those of you who reviewed you seriously made my day and helped get this chapter up so fast, keep me updated on what you think or any suggestions for the story. Again Thanks a ton!! Hope you are still enjoying it. 


	5. Insert foot in mouth please

Don't own vince :(

* * *

VINCE'S POV

I couldn't believe this chick. Any skills with cars?!? I shouldn't have taking the job if she pisses me off that much that quick. If she had been a guy talking that shit about me not being able to race I would have knocked her ass out. I don't even know how much she is gonna pay me for this. Less thinking about what she said and more thinking about the car Vince come on. I need to show her I can do this stupid job. My hands seemed to stop shaking from the anger once I picked up the wrench. This would truly be easy. I could have done this job in my sleep. Soon enough my mind was clear and I was almost completely done. Just as I was screwing the last couple of bolts her door opened again.

She walked out holding something. She looked over towards me and just shook her head. I didn't know how a simple action could manage to make me mad but it did. I watched her put the lock back into the old Ford sitting next to the Chevy. I watched her little hands shove and screw the bolts back in. My anger at her was starting to turn into something else. Something I shouldn't be feeling towards her. I saw how the jumper was pulled tight around her thighs and ass as she squatted level with the lock. I sat there wondering what it would feel like to have those tight legs around my waist, with her pressed up against me. My thoughts drifted to some worse places, and pretty soon her jumper was on the ground in my mind.

"You gonna watch me work all day? Or finish up, I know you go a little slower at the end though so…." She laughed with a glance over her shoulder. I shook my head clear of the thoughts and felt my face return to the frown from before. I finished up with the bolts. So then I just turned and leaned against the car to watch her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked know full well she was talking about the race again.

"Do you realize you push it too soon too fast when you race?" she asked without even stopping on the cars locks.

"I do not. I push it hard and fast till the end." I said with a bit of a smirk.

"That's why I beat you then right?" she looked up at me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"I don't know how your beater beat me, but it was a damn fluke. I never lost when I used to race."

"And how long ago was that old man? And my car is not a beater, she may look a little rough on the outside but she's perfect where it counts."

"A couple months now, and who you calling old man? I'm only 26!" my temper and blood starting to boil. Somehow even the simplest things coming out of her mouth seemed to irritate me.

"A couple months is a long enough time to get rusty, what else you letting get that way?"

I stood there for a minute trying to figure out if she was hinting at what I thought she was, and what she was trying to do. She couldn't be hitting on my she just called me old, but the look on her face said something else.

* * *

So I don't know how old he was supossed to be in the movie but oh well he's 26 deal with it. haha. Again thanks to all the people reviewing. Makes my day. Hope the story is keeping you entertained. 


	6. Cat and mouse

Don't own Vince.

* * *

FRANKIE'S POV 

I went back to my locks, my hands fumbled as my mind wandered. He was really sexy when he was mad. Hell he was just sexy. I liked rugged guys and this guy was one. From the way he would look at me to how he stood everything seemed just so hard. Guys like him were always fun.

I wanted to push him till he couldn't hold back anymore. The way he stood there looking hard as nails. I wanted him but I wanted to play first. See if I could turn him into a mouse in a cat and mouse game. I was sure I could make him want me then I'd see if I still wanted him. I finished fixing the locks and decided it was time to start the game.

When I opened the door he merely looked over his shoulder for a second. I saw his broad shoulders were stretching the jumper. Guess it wasn't as big as I thought. He was finishing up so I decided to give a little show. I made sure she was watching me work and didn't bother to fix my jumper when it pulled across my butt as I worked. After I let him watch for a while I decided to call him on it.

"You gonna watch me work all day? Or finish up, I know you go a little slower at the end though so…." I hoped I was pushing the right buttons. I laughed with a glance over my shoulder. If he was like me his temper would lead him right were I wanted him.

I watched him shake his head as his face returned to the frown from before. He finished up with the bolts, and leaned against the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you realize you push it too soon too fast when you race?" I didn't even turn to look at him. If anyone had insulted my racing, like I was his, they would have had a nice meeting with my fist.

"I do not. I push it hard and fast till the end." was all he said with a very devilish grin that suited him oh so well. Fast and hard he says that is something I would definitely like to see.

"That's why I beat you then right?" I flipped right back with a grin of my own. I waited to see his response to that one. He was getting a little more upset by the minute. Soon I'd have him right at the point of no return.

"I don't know how your beater beat me, but it was a damn fluke. I never lost when I used to race."

"And how long ago was that old man? And my car is not a beater, she may look a little rough on the outside but she's perfect where it counts." He did not just insult my baby. She beat his shiny new car, more money spent on the outside than in I bet.

"A couple months now, and who you calling old man? I'm only 26!" Hmm I could work with 26. I was only 21, but he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy who would care as long as he was getting some. Now that I had insulted his racing, and called him old time to bring up sex. If he was anything like me he had a big appetite.

"A couple months is a long enough time to get rusty, what else you letting get that way?" For a minute I could almost see his cool calm exterior flicker with confusion. I walked really slow over to him letting the confusion well around him. I got close enough I could smell him, he smelled like a race, oil and gasoline and pure man. I almost pounced on him right there. With my face inches from him his eyes staring at me, watching every move I was making just how I liked. I licked my lips as I stared as his. I lowered my voice to a purr.

"You gonna tell me your name now?" I watched as his brained whirr to catch up to what I was saying. He ran a tongue across his bottom lip and croaked out 'Vince'.

"Well Vince how about we get cleaned up and I take you out and we can talk about improving your racing." I smiled as I forced my body to take a step back. I unzipped my jumper as I went, never breaking eye contact with him. He took a step towards me then another, he kept coming at me until I was back up against the Ford, with no where to go. His eyes full of a hungry look that looked absolutely delicious on him. My hands slid down my chest with the zipper. He leaned in really slow, my heart started racing. I watched him reached to my side then behind me, I licked my lips in anticipation. He pulled back really quick just as I was expecting him to lean in, he was wiping his hands on the rag he just grabbed from the truck behind me.

"There is nothing wrong with my racing." He smiled at me, he just played me with my own game. This was going to get interesting, if he could keep up that is.

* * *

Well how do you guys like the game? Haha. I think Frankie is gonna beat poor Vince again. Hope you like it. Peace 


	7. Let's drink

Thanks for all the reviews and everything. Sorry it has taken me so long, moved back int to my dorm and started the school thing again. What a cramp of my writing style I swear. Don't own vince blah blah

* * *

VINCE'S POV

This girl was damn tempting. But if she wanted to play a game with Ol Coyote she was gonna have to do better than that. I will admit watching her hands slide over her chest and hips like that man the animal side of my brain act up. Just the way the jumper was bunched across her hips, was enough to make me want to howl at the moon or something. I shrugged off my jumper and threw it at a bench. When I turned to face her again, she had slid the jumper past her hips to reveal super short kacki shorts. As she bent over to pick up the jumper her ass almost came into view, but the shorts had managed to stretch to cover. She may not have been tall but her smooth tanned legs seemed to go on and on. I watched her supple hips sway as she walked to the office again, reaching around the corner she turned off the light and grabbed her keys. I couldn't take my eyes off how her body moved.

"One comment about my car being a beater and you'll be on the side of the road." she glared at me. As I sat down inside, I did not believe what I saw. The outside may have looked like shit but the inside was amazing. It was better than in which made me feel a little pissed off. No wonder that she beat me. Everything you could legally race with and dream of using this girl had. Her car was turning me on as much as she had.

"Don't look so surprised!" Frankie broke my daze from her car. Now I was back to staring at her. As she drove her tank top being as low cut as it was, gave me the perfect view of her creamy deep cleavage and the top of her black lace bra. We drove for a few minutes, and with all the back roads we were taking I was getting quite a show with all the bumps. Soon enough she stopped the car, out the window I could see the neon beer signs and hear loud music being played.

"A bar in the middle of the no where…priceless." I laughed. We walked up and into the loud bar. It didn't look too big on the outside but one we got in I saw that it was broken into a couple sections. The typical pool tables and bar, then there was a smoky dance floor. I didn't recognize anyone from town here. I watched her stride up to the bar and order a Bullfrog. I had no idea what the hell that was.

"What can I get ya?" she turned to me. I croaked out "Corona." The bass from the music playing for the dance floor was so loud it was shaking my chest. I watched her sip her green drink and took my beer.

"Mmm perfect." she purred after her first sip. I must have looked curious about her drink, because she asked me if I wanted to try it. "It's pretty strong, they aren't afraid to use Vodka here." she laughed. I shook my head. I noticed a booth against the wall open and pointed, she grabbed my arm and ran with me over to it. Either the music seemed softer here or I was going deaf. Right as we were about to sit a girl run up and slapped Frankie's ass. They both started laughing as Frankie hugged the girl.

"Cat where have you been? Johnny isn't here with you is he?"

"I've been around I guess. NO haven't seen him since the last blowout. Who is your gorgeous hunk of a man?" the new little Asian girl's voice dripped with seduction.

"This is Vince, he's a new mechanic at my place. I think you guys will hit it off quite nicely. I'm gonna go grab another round yeah?" but before I could say anything she left me with the small chick. She was good looking don't get me wrong but I had my eyes on some prime ass not this little snack. She tried to flirt but I wasn't feeling like talking so I just nodded when she asked me questions. After a little while Frankie came back with drink in hand and I felt somewhat relieved.

"Frankie I don't think your boy likes me." the Asian girl frowned and hugged Frankie.

"Well that's his loss then…" she grabbed the girls ass and then led her to the dance floor. I sat there watching those two grind and twist on each other. The way they softly slowly touched one another while dancing made not just me stare I'm sure. I watched them dance with each other for a while it seemed. I hadn't touched my beer yet, my mouth didn't seem to be lacking moisture. The Cat chick starting dancing with some guy and Frankie turned her eyes towards me again. Occasionally while they had danced she had stared at me watching her, but even getting caught staring couldn't make me tear my eyes from her curves swaying and moving to the music. She had started to walk towards me when all of a sudden the big bald guy from before wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. I stood up possessively, I am not sure why. Frankie's face twisted into anger.

"What the fu…." she trailed off as the guy set her down and she turned around to face him. "Oh hi Johnny."

"Frankie my girl were have you been? When you gonna dance with me like you were with Cat." as this guy talked I started to get pissed. I walked towards Frankie, I stopped once I was towering behind her like a body guard. I didn't know why, for all I knew this was her boyfriend, but something about her little hands balling into fists made me walk over.

* * *

Hopefully it wont take me as long to get the next one up. Again really sorry to make you guys wait. 


	8. Watch out for flying fist

A/N Don't own Vince still wishing I did though. Warning violence and a looooot of cussing int his one.

* * *

"Why don't we all go sit don't and get some drinks?" she laughed as walked by me. I saw the guy grab her ass as he slide in the booth next to her. This guy was pissing me off. We sat there for a while I stopped paying attention to what he was whispering in her ear. I didn't say a word either. Finally, Frankie decided she was going to go back dancing. She didn't go very far, she a couple feet away and merely swayed her hips and rolled her abs, even when I wanted to write her off she still caught my eye and other parts at full attention.

"She's something isn't she?" Johnny lowered his voice a bit. "Amazing in the sack too, oh boy. I can safely say she was the best fuck. Couldn't get enough, that little body wiggling all over. She knows how to work it for both people if ya know what I mean." with this comment, he punched my arm and laughed. I would have punched him right there had Frankie not called me and wiggled her finger for me to come out to her. I jumped at the chance to get away from this prick. I stood up and slowly made my way over to her.

"I want you to dance with me."

It wasn't a question but a demand. I don't claim to be a great dancer but really all a guy needs to know how to do is hold on to the girl he is with and let her grind and wiggle all she wants around him. She put her arm around my neck without any hesitation. She half-lidded eyes shimmered in the lights, and her hips connected with mine to sway. I watched her smirk as she turned she her ass and back was totally pressed up on me. The way this girl was moving what the dick was saying had to be right. My hands finally got to slide on those hips of hers, my thumbs playing with the waistband of her shorts. She could move and racecars this girl was perfect. But, just as I started to really get into her moves and my thoughts, I felt a large hands grab my arm and swing me around and pulled me away from her.

"What the hell? You stupid slut. What now you gonna fuck him? I don't know what you're thinking… I'm not done with you…" Johnny yelled above the music. I didn't know if she was his girl but no one pulls shit like that to me and gets away with it. Just as I was pulling my arm back to punch this dick out. But, before I could do anything, Frankie was screaming and lunged at him she punched that big guy right in the jaw. I couldn't believe it but she knocked his ass right to the ground.

"Don't you ever come stepping to me calling me a slut you piece of shit. Who cares if I fuck him or not, if you were any good with that lil steroid shrunken dick of your maybe I would have kept you around. I could have better sex on my own!" She screamed over the music. "Oh and by the way dick head I don't belong to any man." I was kind of shocked as she calmly started to walk away kicking him in the side as she went.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took long. Being an English major blows!! Hopefully I will get thenext one up sooner. 


	9. Big Flower Prints Turn the Ladies On

Really sorry it took so long. Having a novel to read every week in all 5 of my classes on top of research papers doesn't give me much time for fun writing. Hopefully you will forgive the lateness and Enjoy. Bit of adult content so be forwarned. Mature eyes only. Still don't own Vince but saving up to buy him for X-mas.

* * *

FRANKIE POV

We rode back to the shop in silence. Vince had followed me out to my car. Thankfully he didn't say much because I would have probably punched him too. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly my fingers were going numb. My nerves were on an overload from the adrenaline that was coursing through my body. There was nothing better than racing for adrenaline, but a fight or sex were pretty close. I must have been speeding because before I knew it we were back at the shop. I got out of the car and just leaned against it for a while. Vince got out and quietly stood next to me. He was looking me over, and I could feel his eyes burning my skin.

"What?" I didn't quite shout this but after that silence my voice sounded loud in my ears.

"You should get some ice on that hand." his voice sounded gruffer than usual. I looked down to see my knuckles cut up and bloodied. I must have hit Johnny harder than I thought. Strange, I didn't feel any pain in my hand. I stood there looking it..

"Come on." Vince started walking away from the shop. I mindlessly followed him watching the blood ooze from beneath the cuts. I barely took notice to the hotel room he walked into I just followed. I stopped after I walked through the doorway. I watched him walk into another room I assumed was the bathroom. When he came back out he had a white small towel in his hands. He grabbed my hand and pressed down hard.

"Fuck! That hurt!" I yelled but try as I might couldn't pull my hand away. He looked up at me with little emotion and kept pressing. We stared at one another for a couple minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, his eyes felt like they were reaching deep down in me seeing things I didn't want him to see. I finally looked around the little room, like the rest of this shit hole town this room was no different. The comforter on the bed and the drapes had large obnoxious flowers covering the fabric, it looked straight out of the 1970s. The once white walls had a yellow tinge to them from years of smokers enjoying their habits.

"This place is wonderful. It screams you." I smirked.

"The ladies seem to like it." he smirked right back. There was that cocky smirk I was growing to crave seeing on his face. He still had my hand pressed between his and the towel. His eyes held mine. He leaned in a little closer to me. My heart began to pound in my chest just like it did right before a race. He was so close now I could smell the smoke from the club on him.

"See it got you pretty eager." his smile widened. I couldn't help but smile. He was pretty funny. He started to pull back again. I wasn't going to let him win like that. I leaned in quickly and kissed him. He let go of my hand in the shock of my actions. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him as he pulled me tightly to him with his now free hands. We kissed each other like neither of us had seen someone of the opposite sex in along time. His hands were running up my sides sending tingles all over. I couldn't stop running my hands through his dark messy hair and along his neck and shoulders. I pressed against him and pressed him back against the wall. It sounded like he growled and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

VINCE POV

"See it got you pretty eager." I smiled back at her. I saw her crack a little smile too. I started to pull back from her All of a sudden she leaned in and I felt her soft sweet lips on mine. I must have let go of her hand because before I knew it she had her arms around my neck and my hands found their way to her waist pulled her to me. She was running her hands through my hair and along my neck. She was pressed up against me and I could feel her chest on mine. Even with her little frame she managed to push me back against the wall. I grabbed her ass and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around me and ground her hips against me.

I couldn't take it. I walked holding her up over to the bed. I laid down with her. Her legs still wrapped around me. I started pulling her tank top up, her hands running along the bottom of mine. I started kissing her chest the minute her shirt was off. She looked even better than I had imagined. Her boobs seemed to be brimming out of her top as she laid there practically purring. My mouth left her chest quickly as she pulled off my tank top. As I kissed and sucked and nibbled lower and lower pushing her bra down as I went she raked her nails along my back driving me crazy. I moved up to her neck and felt her hands slide down my side to my belt buckle. I could feel her hands undoing and pulling at it. Once she had it undone my mind seemed to want to completely shut off as her hand slipped further into my pants and boxers. She was breathing heavy in my ear. I reached down I needed to get her shorts off right then. I fumbled with the buttons once or twice but when I finally got the shorts off she laid there on the bed, I could tell she wanted me pretty bad, in her red lace bra and black little thong. I ripped my pants off, I was harder than I had ever been. I wanted her so bad. Before I could get back on the bed, she crawled up to the edge and licking her lips kissed my stomach and slowly worked her way down. She was killing me. I reached forward and played with her hair. Feeling her mouth wrapped around me was amazing. She definitely knew what she was doing with all the twist and turns she was pulling out. As great as that felt I wanted her, not just her mouth either. She pulled back once she seemed to get the harder response she was looking for. I pulled off her thong and she unhooked her bra. She grinned at when she laid back and spread her legs. This was going to be better than anything I could have ever dreamt up in the shop.

----

FRANKIE POV

Once I got him wanting me truly bad enough I leaned back and unhooked my bra as I did this his calloused hands slid under the fabric of my thong and slowly pulled it off. I laid back and letting him see all of me. I watched him climb over me kissing my body as he came up to my mouth. My breathing got deeper knowing what was about to go on. I felt him position himself between my thighs. He teased me with his fingers for a minute and then as I relaxed with this new pleasure he thrust with all the primal animal power I had expected. My body wiggled and arched on its own my mind ceased to think about anything besides how amazing he felt inside me. My legs wrapped around him trying to pull him closer and deeper. My nails scratched his arms and back. I couldn't keep myself from moaning. I heard him call me baby under his breath. It sounded really good coming out of his mouth like that. I wanted to hear him call me that over and over again.

He hit all the right spots with the perfect speed, the man was going to drive me over the edge if he kept it up on top of his raspy voice groaning. My whole body tensed and then I felt all my muscles relax right down to my toes. My breathing was almost as ragged as his as he worked himself over that finish line. He rolled off to lay next to me as we both tried to catch our breath.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. I tried to make it a little longer. But its either short and soon or longer and longer updates. 


	10. Awkward mornings are always a blast!

So sorry for the wait, but have a couple short chapters for you guys and I'm taking my x-mas break to write as much as I can before classes start again.Really sorry again for keeping you guys waiting but hopefully the next couple chapters will keep you entertained. Don't own Vince or any of the Fast and the Furious characters that may be mentioned. Oh heads up adult language like everything I write.

* * *

FRANKIE'S POV 

Slowly as we caught our breath he draped his heavy arm across my and pulled me to him. I listened to his breath as he fell asleep. I must have fallen asleep shortly after he did.

As my eyes fluttered opened I realized I didn't recognize were I was. Then I noticed the breathing next to me, I almost forgot that I had spent the night with Vince. He looked peaceful as he grumbled next to me in his sleep. I didn't know how I felt about last night. I mean sure it was the best sex I had ever had, and I do mean ever. But was that it? Was it just sex? We were both drunk, I know I needed to relive some of the tension from the fight. I decided instead of having that awkward morning that usually happens in situations like this I was just going to leave. So I searched the room for my clothes. I managed to find everything but my thong. Being as quiet as I could I looked everywhere, finally I just decided to leave. Loosing clothes another down fall of hook ups like this. I snuck out, got in my car, and drove home.

VINCE'S POV

I woke up groggy as hell. As I laid there all that happened the night before rushed back to me. Smiling I looked around for Frankie. She wasn't laying next to me and the sheets were cold. Her clothes were gone, and I couldn't believe it. Here I would have loved some morning sex to follow such a great night. I couldn't believe she pulled the bang and ditch, almost made me like the girl all the more. Well since I wasn't getting any sex this morning might as well take a shower and get the next best thing.

After the shower I sat down watched some morning cartoons and ate some cereal. As I was watching TV, my cell rang. I answered it only to hear a voice I never would have expected. It was Mia, soft voice, my heart almost melted.

"V, oh my god I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple months. I called the hospital they told us you left, you haven't answered the house phone. It's about time you answered your cell. Where are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I get out of the hospital to find everybody gone. Without saying nothing!" I started to get mad.

"V we had to leave, the cops were everywhere looking for Dom. We were keeping tabs on you though but then you up and disappeared. Dom has been looking for you everywhere. Where are you?"

"Some town called Tustertin. You guys could have left some kind of word." my anger subsiding. Who was I kidding I couldn't stay mad at little Mia.

"Well Dom can be there as soon as you want, to get you and bring you here. Some major things have been happening."

"Mia, I aint going or coming nowhere. I'm fine here. Tell Dom he can live his life wherever and I'll live mine. I'm not arguing about this either I got to go." I couldn't believe it but I hung up on her. I wasn't sure I wanted to go running back to them all just yet. I felt bad about hanging up on her too but I knew she would try to convince me and I didn't know if I could say no for very long to her. She may have chosen the Buster over me but the girl still had a soft spot of mine.

I ran a few errands through out the day. I wanted to see Frankie but didn't have her number or know where she lived. I was getting the feeling she was avoiding me. It was weird, normally I was the one avoiding the chick after the hook up. But I figured I would see her Monday at work anyway. The day passed slowly and I continued to veg and watch movies on the crappy TV. Before I knew it the day was gone and it was already ten. I got up and striped down to my boxers and a beater, closed the drapes and plopped myself down on the bed again. But just as I got comfortable there was a knock on the door.

"Son of a bitch!" I threw the remote down and opened the door.

* * *

Hehe I wonder who it is... Well really I know and you guys will have to wait about 2 minutes till I upload that one to find out. Comments always welcomed and really appreciated. 


	11. Can anyone say round two?

Heres the next chapter, sorry they are kind of short but I want to get them up as soon as I can for you guys. Adult themes, adult language, so I warned you. Don't own Vince and Santa didn't give him to me.. must have been on the naughty list. Don't own anything related to Fast and the Furious. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

FRANKIES POV

The minute he opened the door I sprung at him. I grabbed his face and kissed him. His beard was scratching at my face but I didn't care. God he felt so good. After the shock of me jumping him wore off he was just as grabby as I was being. My hands and his hands were sliding all over each other. I could feel his calloused ands under my shirt on my back. The sensations were sending goose bumps all over my body. I had to have him I couldn't wait anymore. I started to push his beater off. He took over and pulled his off so I took the time to take my shirt off too. He watched me for a minute before I walked back up to him. My hands slipping below his boxers teasing, then finally pushing them down with my thumbs. This was all it took to flip the switch. In an instant he was kissing me wildly grabbing my body where ever his hands landed. He pulled the rest of my close off before I knew they were gone. He started pushing me back towards the bed. I loved when he took the lead so strongly. He was nothing but all man at that moment. He looked so powerful, from his muscles to the fierce look in his eyes. I was eating it up. As we laid back, I asked quietly if he had any protection. The he seemed to just barely come out of the animalistic trance to respond he didn't have any. I got up found my jeans grabbed the pack from my back pocket. Smiling I waved it at him. He grabbed it and we were back on track almost immediately.

The sex was even more passionate and amazing the second and third and fourth time. We didn't stop until we were both too worn out to lift ourselves up to move. I was officially exhausted. I didn't think I had that many orgasms with any other guy before. I went to sleep that night more satisfied than I had ever been before. Granted my mind was still quite willing to continue with him but physically it wasn't happening. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched his pillow. I could smell the cologne on it. The smell sent me off into even raunchier dreams of him.

I woke up to an empty bed and even emptier room. I was still half asleep and cold. I wrapped myself up in the sheet and sat up. Was this some kind of weird pay back for leaving him the first morning? I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. As I did this the door to the room opened and in walked Vince carrying a McBurger bag.

"I was starving, got you some food too." he smiled as he set the bag down on the small table. I pulled the sheet with me off the bed and wrapped it around me tighter as I peaked in the bag. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a deluxe, whatever you don't want I'll eat. He pulled off his jacket and grabbed a Styrofoam tray and started wolfing the food down. I pulled one out to the bag too and started eating. I ended up giving him my sausage and stealing his syrup. Before I was halfway through mine though he was done and flopped himself on the bed. I finished my food with him watching me. I set my tray down and turned and stared at him just the same as I was getting.

"What?" he was beginning to creep me out.

"Well now that I've fed you, you ready for round two?" he smirked that dangerous smirk.

"With what? We used all the condoms I brought last night." I shrugged as I pulled the sheet tighter and tighter around me. I watched him roll off the bed and walk up to me and reach behind into his jacket pocket. He had an even bigger box of condoms. I laughed and stepped closer into him.

"Ole Coyote came prepared this time." he smirked as we started stepping towards the bed. He was kissing my neck and his beard was tickling me. It felt nice between the tickling of the hair and his tongue my mind was slowly shutting down. After we had managed to get him down to his boxers and he was climbing on top of me there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I mumbled as his head dropped to my chest with a sigh. He got off and I just had enough to pull the sheet over me once again and sit up before he flung the door open.

"This had better be fucking important!" he said to the person before to door was all the way open.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you liked please. Thankies 


	12. Surprise Surprise!

I am so forgetful! I am so sorry I thought I had updated with who was at the door a lonnnng time ago. Guess I thought I did but obviously didn't please forgive me for waiting so long. And Vinlovedroolwish... you must be psychic haha! Hope you guys enjoy and don't hold it against me too much I can't remember my own actions.

* * *

VINCE'S POV

"Well I thought you'd be happy to see me.." I heard that familiar deep raspy voice. As the door opened further I saw the big man I had known practically as a brother.

"Dom…" I stepped back letting him in forgetting the naked woman on my bed.

"Vince?" Frankie's sweet voice brought me back to my senses. It also brought both Dom's eyes and my own to her. She had wrapped the sheet around her but it did nothing to hide her curves.

"Didn't mean to interrupt" Dom smiled not taking his eyes off her.

"Instead of just staring could one of you hand me my clothes?"

I grabbed everything I could find and handed it to her. She wiggled under the sheet putting on her pants.

"So what's up? Why the visit? I told Mia to tell you I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon." Dom managed to look away for a minute or two but the sound of Frankie getting off the bed and dropping the sheet tore both our eyes back to her. She faced away from us, her long hair barely covering her smooth back as she pulled on her shirt.

"Wanted to see for myself what was great about this town to keep you away from the team. Now I see." Dom grinned.

"I'm merely the boss who should probably be going." Frankie said grabbing the sheet and putting it back on the bed.

"Oh don't let me scare you off, at least let me take you guys out to make up for ruining all the fun. How about some breakfast or coffee you guys look like you could use it."

"Yeah sure, come on Frankie what are you gonna do round here on a Sunday?" I laughed at the grimace smile thing she was doing.

"I guess…" was the only response we got till we got outside.

FRANKIE'S POV

"Is that your car?!" I couldn't help but drool. "Can I see the engine?" The big man just laughed and popped the hood for me. I could have died right there his engine was beautiful. "Look at your intercoolers, and those titanium valve springs…"I could have kept going.

"A racer chick huh?"

"Dom was the king of the streets where we were from. When I wasn't beating him." Vince laughed and hit Dom's arm.

"You beat this car?" I couldn't believe it, my car wasn't even this nice.

"I let him win once or twice." Dom's big voice boomed with a smile. "So what kind of boss are you?" Dom seemed very curious.

"Oh its nothing. I run the local auto shop." I was still thinking about the engine as we drove to the diner down the street. I was scrunched up on Vince's lap and it was a little weird.

"I used to run one myself back home." Dom said in a tone that sounded distant. We pulled into the diner and went in. Pearl, the little woman working gave us the dirtiest look as she seated us. It was probably because I had gotten her son into the racing scene when we all were younger. We all ordered some coffee and I hoped it found its way to our table without spit in it.

"So how's the arm?" Dom looked at Vince's right arm.

"It's fine." Vince hurried to respond, and pulled his sleeve down. I gave him a confused look, and he just shook his head and looked away. Pearl dropped off our coffees and I figured I leave the guys alone to talk plus I really had to pee.

"I'll be back." I got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Please review if you liked. Thanks 


	13. What's hotter the boys or coffee?

Hi, Sorry it is short but hope you like it anyway. Don't own anything or anybody... yet.

* * *

VINCE'S POV

I didn't want to talk about my arm in front of her. I was almost thankful when she got up. I loved watching her walk away, the way her hips move almost distracted me from Dom's new questions.

"So what's the story with you and her?" broke my almost trance.

"Don't know, she's my boss I guess, but don't know exactly how much she's putting into it." I couldn't help but be honest with Dom. I didn't know how to hold things back from him.

"She seems pretty cool. Smart about cars that's for sure."

"She beat me before I started working for her. They have a Race War just out of town. I was pissed. Pretty good might even give you a run for it." I laughed. But just as I said this I heard Frankie squeal. We both turned to see her hugging some guy. She was smiling from ear to ear and the guy had his hands all over her. After the guy ran his hands over her a couple more times and they talked she gave him a kiss and kept walking.

"Well guess she's one of those friendly kind of girls." Dom shook his head. I didn't have any right to be mad but I was. We had slept together and now she was all over that guy. Maybe Johnny was right about her.

"So why did you really come Dom?" I had to get my mind off her. Dom took a deep breath.

"Well… it's Leon man. He's real sick. After Jessie… well once we found him he had been drinking a lot. On top of that we found out he'd been using. We tried to get him cleaned up but well they say the drinking and the drugs have all but killed his liver already. He's not doing to good. He wants to see you. Even if you don't want to come back… and I get that I put you in a shitty position and I know you thought we left you but we had no choice. But Leon needs to see you, just please come see him." Dom's big voice seemed to shake with each word. It was the most I had ever heard him say and I would have paid all my winnings I'd ever taken in for it to not be true.

"Well hell man of course I'd come."

We sat there quietly for a while drinking the coffee.

FRNKIE POV

I walked back to the table both guys were sitting there quietly. It was a bit awkward to say the least. I sat down next to Vince and he didn't look at me at all.

"So how long you staying in town?" I asked trying to start some kind of conversation. But before Dom could answer I heard someone yell my name.

"Frankie! Just the girl I have been looking for." Clint another local racer yelled as he walked up to my table.

"Hey Clint what can I do for you today… leave the jokes aside I don't feel like punching someone this earlier." I smiled hoping he didn't joke and make any sexual request like he normally would.

"You still looking to sell that car little lady?" he leered at me.

"Yep still have it… still doubt you have enough money for her." I laughed.

"Well I am closer. I am dying to get it, that car is cherry all the way man!"

"Anytime you got the money she is yours." I doubted he would ever have the money all together he had been looking to buy the car for months.

"See ya later when I come get her" Clint I laughed as he walked away. I looked back to see Dom giving me a questioning look.

"He has been offering to buy this car from me for months now. He'll save up just enough and then lose it all racing." I shook my head. "Neither of you wouldn't know anyone who wants her?" I laughed joking around.

"Actually…"Dom's big voice laughed. Vince's head shot up looking at Dom. "I have been looking for a new car since my girlfriend … got rid of her old one."

"Well then you should see her I think she would like it… she's quite a nice car and I'm not just saying that because I built her." I laughed as Dom smiled.

"Well how about you show me this wonderful car?" Dom shrugged his shoulders. Vince hadn't said anything the whole time just shook his head and looked at Dom.

* * *

Please review tell me if you are enjoying or aomthing like that thankies 


	14. Wow my car is sexy you want her?

I am a horrible horrible updater.I am sooooo unbelievably sorry. I hate waiting and here I kept you guys waiting, hopefully it will be worth it I finally figured out the story and I have my cast off my wrist so typing doesn't suck. So hopefully I will be able to update more and finally finish the story. Hope you guys like. Don't own anything but my girl ... blah blah.

* * *

After they had finished their coffees we left the diner. Once outside in the dusty heat of the day Dom broke the silence.

"So where is this car of yours?" Dom's big voice boomed.

"Over at my shop. Its right over there." I pointed and started walking towards the shop. The guys following me Dom closely but Vince seemed to be hanging back. I didn't think much of it. We finally got to the shop and walking the guy around to the back garage I pulled open the doors and stood back hoping Dom would be struck by the mere beauty of my car. Well ok I just wanted him to want to buy it, I needed the money. I watched him walk closer looking at every inch of the car.

"Letty would love it. Few things here and there but then she should be good to go. When we go back I'll tell Letty about and if she's interested I'd gladly take this car off your hands." I smiled I hoped this Letty chick knew a good deal when she heard it. Then I realized Dom had said we.

"We?" I turned to look at Vince.

"I'm gonna go get my car, let you guys talk." Dom left Vince staring at his shoes and me staring at him.

"Yeah I'm going back with Dom, got some things I need to take care of. I'm sure this town won't miss me." He looked up at me giving me a hard look. I didn't understand what was happening. "I'm sure you can find another mechanic if that's what you're worried about." The way he said it was so cold I wasn't sure where it came from but I wasn't going to take it.

Vince POV

"I'm gonna go get my car, let you guys talk." Dom started to walk back towards his car. This whole time I kept thinking about everything I had heard and seen. I had decided this girl as great as a lay as she was wasn't worth the drama she would most likely bring. I looked up at her and she stood there arms folded head tilted. She looked like she was mad at me, which only pissed me off more. She could be grabby with any guy and she thought she could get mad if I left. I doubted her sheets would be cold for an hour even if I left.

"Yeah I'm going back with Dom, got some things I need to take care of. I'm sure this town won't miss me." I looked at her regaining my control. "I'm sure you can find another mechanic if that's what you're worried about." My hardass attitude back where it belonged. But as I said this her face changed I watched her straighten up her eyes going from concern to a hard glaze that I recognized from the night she hit Johnny. She was looking at me like she looked at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure I will. Who knows I might even get one who can the job done the right way." She looked me up and down and then turned and walked away before I could say anything. Fuck her, she could go skank up this town I didn't care anymore. I was done with her, I could have any girl I wanted before her and it will be the same after her.

FRANKIE POV

"Don't worry I'm sure I will. Who knows I might even get one who can get the job done the right way." I couldn't look at him anymore I had to leave before I punched him in the face. I mean I was used to just being the booty call, but I wasn't going to be treated like dirt ever again. I had had enough of that from when I was younger. If I never saw him again that would be fine. I didn't have any time to second guess that thought either because the next thing I knew they drove off. He left just like he showed up… without warning. My life would go on and it did. I went back to racing, and fixing cars. I hadn't hooked up with any guys since Vince left though. I don't know what it was but I just didn't want to at the moment.

* * *

So hope you guys liked I know its short but after you tell me if you liked I may post the next short chapter.


	15. What now?

I know some of you might not like Vince being gone... but I wanted to write a story that was hopefully a little different. Please just give it a chance you might like were it ends up.

* * *

One night hanging out with Dave I got a shocker though. We were sitting there talking. He said something I didn't like and I told him to go to hell.

"Sorry didn't realize it was that time of the month." he laughed. Why do guys always take it there? If a chick disagrees or stand up to them then oh no she is on the rag.

Wait a second it was that time of the month for me, but nothing was going on! I sat there thinking about it calculating and trying to remember. Had we been safe ever time? I couldn't have gotten myself into such a mess. I left Dave's without even a goodbye. I ran to the pharmacy. Slinking to _that_ isle, I prayed to any kind of god that would listen, this couldn't be happening. I grabbed a couple test, just to make sure I got the right answer. I bought them not even minding the dirty looks I was getting from the clerk. I rushed home setting the pregnancy tests on the counter I sat there staring at them. I wasn't ready to know, I couldn't know right now. What would I do? Finally I worked up enough balls to take the test. There I was peeing on a stick my eyes closed afraid to look. I waiting three minutes like the little box told me to do. Then slowly walking towards it my heart sinking lower and lower. I picked it up and saw it, a little plus sign. I just stared for what seemed like forever. After the shock wore off I took the other three test. I wanted to make sure, and let me tell you they were all very sure bright pink plus signs.

So I sat there on my couch my hands clutching my stomach, freaking out. I couldn't be a mother…. Me a mother…. A mother. I'd be a mother.. I'd have a kid. Then it hit me I would have a little family of my own. I could raise my kid how my parent should have raised me. I could actually have a family of my own a real family. Yeah so the kid wouldn't have a dad, because there was no way I could tell Vince this. The way he left I'm sure neither of us ever wanted to see each other again. Even if I did want to let him know I had no idea where he was. But oh well the kid wouldn't have a guy forced to be in his life or a father that was nothing but disappointments. I was kind of happy all of a sudden. I was going to have my own family. Maybe this could be a good thing. So then I continued to sit there on the couch holding my stomach no longer freaking out.

A few months went by, I had grown used to the disapproving looks from the town long before the word of me being a to-be unwed mother got out so that was nothing new. I hadn't heard a word from Vince and hadn't thought about him since the day I took my pregnancy tests. My belly was growing and so was my excitement for the baby. Business continued on at the garage, Dave's son worked for me, for half the pay, and I was thankful, I couldn't work on the cars anymore because of my growing belly, and the money he helped pull in helped me buy most of my baby supplies. Dave's wife gave me the cutest little old fashioned basinet. Pretty soon my apartment above the shop almost looked like a home ready for a baby. One day I was downstairs in the main office when Dave's son called me out to the garage.

"Frankie someone here looking for you." I thought nothing of it and waddled my pregnant little self out of the office. Looking up I stopped dead in my tracks….

* * *

Who could it be... i wonder...hope you liked... if not don't tell me.


End file.
